where we belong
by Xephonia
Summary: Vector has a talk with Nasch regarding the most recent events on the ship. [pirate au]


On stormy nights, Nasch usually sleeps better. The rain and the water's steady shaking are calming, and the lack of late-night partying probably helps.

Today, though, he's wide awake.

(Now he doubts thunder could disturb his sleep, so-)

He gets up, grabs his cape and his hat-

 _My hat?_

Nasch raises an eyebrow, searches the places he usually leaves it at.

"Vector," he hisses under his breath, quietly walks to the hammocks and checks if anyone else is up.

Nope, just Vector.

Even Kaito is asleep- a rare occurrence.

So, back on deck it is. And unsurprisingly, Vector's leaning on the steering wheel, wearing Nasch's hat. "Took you a while."

"So?" Nasch holds his hand out, obviously for Vector to return the hat.

(Especially since he needs it against the rain.)

"I just figured I'd remind you." Vector tilts his head.

"Of?"

"You said you'd not abandon the ark, ever."

Nasch chuckles. "Is that what it's about? I thought you hated me."

"I do, but if I'm keeping my word, you better keep yours, too, bastard." Vector scowls.

(Does regularly attempting mutiny really count as 'keeping his word' when the word in question is 'not betraying the crew'? Nasch figures that by Vector's standards, it does, given that he's never made a serious attempt to kill Nasch.)

"I'm never gonna settle down, you know that." Nasch frowns. "I don't think Don Thousand would let me, anyway."

(It's almost like a deal with the devil. They all made one.)

Vector bites his lip the way he tends to when he's annoyed. "Then what's that love story of yours about? 'We can help you save your brother'? What are we, charity? You having a fuckbuddy is one thing, this is just disgusting."

(Nasch makes a mental note to remind Kaito to stay away from Vector, once more.)

Nasch laughs. "You're terribly possessive for someone who can't stand me."

"And you're in terribly good spirits today."

"Have you seen your face? Who wouldn't be in good spirits seeing you this pissed off?"

"You bastard-" Vector draws his sword.

"It's probably long past midnight," Nasch says, drawing his own. "Can't I kick your ass tomorrow?"

"The one who's getting his ass kicked is you." Vector strikes at him, just for Nasch to parry with ease.

(Vector is a lot better with knives than swords, actually.)

"Besides," Nasch brings some distance between himself and Vector. "Aren't you the one who wants Yuuma in the crew?"

"Are you saying you don't want him here?"

"That's not the point, and I don't."

"Lies." Vector smirks, and his smirk widens when Nasch scowls.

Another trade of blows, Vector has to step backwards.

Right into a corner.

"Done already?" Nasch strikes at Vector, just for Vector to duck and step on his foot before knocking the sword out of his hand.

Vector levels his sword at Nasch's throat and repeats Nasch's words, "Done already?"

Nasch slowly but calmly reaches for his hat, taking it off Vector's head and putting it on his own.

"For that, I should slit your throat," Vector hisses.

"You wouldn't."

Vector inches the sword closer to Nasch's throat. "Sure?"

A bit of pain tells Nasch that it's drawing blood, mingling with the rain and running down his throat.

"Y'know, I'm surprised Durbe hasn't shot you yet."

"Durbe?" Vector raises an eyebrow.

"He's watching. I heard his steps."

"That idiot never changes."

Nasch says nothing, instead just waits, knowing Vector won't kill him because then he'll be bored.

And if there's something Vector hates, it's boredom.

(It's kind of pitiful that this is Nasch's only insurance- ignoring the threat of supernatural deities potentially getting back at Vector for this-, but it works.)

"You?" Vector narrows his eyes, looking at something behind Nasch.

"What's there?"

"Your lover." Vector somewhat clumsily turns Nasch around so he's not facing him anymore, then puts the sword back to his throat.

Nasch doesn't bother running away. "He's not my lover." Then, with a bit of delay. "Oi, Kaito. Where's Durbe?"

Kaito shrugs in the direction of where he came from. "You can come out now."

Durbe steps into sight. "I'm not taking orders from you, Tenjou K-"

"You were perfectly fine sitting still because I told you to."

"At gunpoint."

Nasch interrupts the bickering. "Kaito, stop threatening my crew. Durbe, can you tell me what you two are doing here?"

"You're too loud," they say in unison.

"Finally someone agrees," Vector says, uncomfortably close to Nasch's ear. "So, since you two aren't lovers, can I have him?"

"No."

"Didn't know you got attached." Kaito smirks.

Nasch hates his life just a little bit right now. "I'm not attached."

He winces a bit because Vector's blade is still exactly where it's been this whole time.

"Sure," says Kaito.

(Kaito, the guy who has not captured Nasch despite the multiple chances he had.)

Vector giggles.

"Vector. Take your sword off Nasch's throat." Durbe sighs. "We gotta be up early tomorrow."

"What if I don't?"

"No fish for you tomorrow."

"I can live with that."

"No rum, either," says Nasch, which does the job because it actually translates to 'I'm gonna leave you to dehydrate'.

"Tch. You can be really cruel, you know." From the corner of his eye, Nasch can see Vector pouting.

"Says you."

Vector laughs in response and takes the sword off Nasch's throat, shoves it through Nasch's hat and throws it over board.

"You piece of shit," Nasch jumps after it.

Vector giggles. "Alas, the end of Nasch."

Durbe immediately moves to let down the emergency boat.

"So," says Kaito, stepping next to Vector and picking up the sword Nasch dropped earlier as he does, "Jealous?"

Vector snorts. "Not in hell. That guy's a bad luck charm. I just have to make sure he keeps his end of the bargain with Don Thousand."

"So the whole ghost story thing was true?"

"Of course. Did you expect Nasch to lie to you for sex?"

Kaito shrugs. "Pirate? Then again, he's a bit too dense to lie."

"Point taken." Vector chuckles. "But yeah, it's all true. You might die if you go there, you know."

"I don't mind."

"You piss me off. I get why he gets along with you, now."

Kaito crosses his arms. "Speaking of getting along. How do those two know each other?"

They watch as Durbe pulls Nasch up, fixing his hair and all.

"Who knows," Vector shrugs. "Word has it Nasch saved Durbe from an undeserved death sentence. The guy never stops playing the hero."

"What an idiot."

"You're sleeping with him."

"Doesn't change he's an idiot."

"Are you guys done gossipping?" Nasch calls over. "You can make yourselves useful and scrub the deck if you aren't gonna sleep."


End file.
